Brushy
Brushy is a fan character. Character Bio Brushy is a pink fox with blue bow and scarf. She has the tendency to brush her fur just to keep herself neat, and also lives a healthy lifestyle. Apparently, she's not native to the Town, and she has hard time adapting herself. It's unknown what town she came from prior to her appearance in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. According to HTF1234, Brushy is now considered to be a brave yet careless character. It's also confirmed that she has an interest on mythical creatures and supernatural beings. Her deaths might involve being electrocuted, crushed, or frozen. Brushy's Episodes Starring Roles *Foreign Storm *Kiss in the Beak *House Warming (Venue Version) *Love, Supernaturally *Bumps in the Night *Dunce Upon A Time (My Version) *Move Your Buns Featuring Roles *See the Light *Party Animal (Fan version) *Toss it Over *I Have a Dream *High-tail It *Race Ya! *Supernatural or Sharp? *Mystical Uncle *Pointless Love *Killing Time *Split End *Thanks For The Memories *Daylight *Nutty Goes Nuts Appearances *Not Commonwealthy *Bake My Organs *Todd's Birthday Day *Credible Manifestation *Let's Get Away Fates Deaths #Foreign Storm: Ran over by a van. #Party Animal (Fan version): Is cut up by the ceiling fan. #Kiss in the Beak: Skewered by Pointy's beak. #Toss it Over: Dies in an explosion. #I Have a Dream: Impaled on a microphone stand. #House Warming (Venue Version): Stomped on by Venue, trying to put out a fire. (Debatable) #Love, Supernaturally: Heart sucked out. #Bumps in the Night: Killed by Bigfoot. #Mystical Uncle: Possibly killed off-screen by the grass eagle (debatable and off-screen). #Pointless Love: Killed when the canister explodes. #Bake My Organs: Cut in half by Senior's neck. #Killing Time: Her heart is torn out. #Todd's Birthday Day: Pierced by party hat. #Split End: Hit by Pierce's quills. #Credible Manifestation: Either drowned or dies in explosion. #Move Your Buns: Gets impaled by Oddity's claws. #Daylight: Chokes on garlic. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Beyond the Wildest Dreams: Can either die from traps, enemies, or getting too much injury. (not real, as it occurs in the dream world) #Beyond the Wildest Dreams - Ending Scene: Falls off her bed, cracking her skull. Additional #First Act front cover: Crushed by a sandbag. Injuries #See the Light: Cuts off ears with a potato peeler. #Party Animal (Fan version): Gets strangled. #High-tail It: Tail torn off. #Daylight: Bitten by Daydream. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Beyond the Wildest Dreams: Attacked by enemies, hit by a trap, has her ears destroyed by Noisy's voice, etc. (not real, as it occurs in the dream world) Kill Count *Burnett: 1 ("I Have a Dream") *Pierce: 1 ("Dunce Upon A Time (My Version)") *Trixie: 1 ("Dunce Upon A Time (My Version)") *Cryptie: 1 ("Dunce Upon A Time (My Version)") *Liftelle: 1 ("Dunce Upon A Time (My Version)") *Shiftette: 1 ("Dunce Upon A Time (My Version)") *Chroma: 1 ("Bumps in the Night") Trivia *She's one of the few characters to be not native to the Town. However, it is said that she is Canadian like Pucky. That will be revealed in the Season 37 episode Not Commonwealthy. *The following possible towns, cities, and villages (according to people) where she possibly lived prior to the show: *#Happy Go Lucky City *#Tree Village *#Grace Town *#Faraway Town *#Animalville *#Lux City Gallery Supernaturally.png|Brushy and Cryptie Kiss beak.png|Brushy's painful attempt to kiss Pointy Colorful.png Brushy and Pointy.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Season 36 Introductions Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show